Calm and Cold
by Asma
Summary: Koshino's POV , My first SenKosh Fic " puppy eyes " ! plz R&R .


" why all these changes tell me ! you were an angel .. soft and sweet , but now I'm in front of another person flambeau of violence .. hating and sadness .. why ! "  
  
That was a familiar blames from my close friends I got used on after breaking-up with you .. these words were chocking me and reminding me of my past fake joy . even my best friends I decided to remove them from my wonderful days which is stopped the minute you left me .. the minute you said it's all over .. from the minute you said I don't love you any more ! I wished if I was deaf to not hear those killing words .. or blind to not see your cold'n eyes .  
  
It wasn't my fault Akira Sendoh .. it was our fault together.. even if you tried to abduced me from your new life .. you can't ignore all what we named it one day love .. you can't say that all passion which was between us vanished away .. no Akira !  
  
I still remember your warm and loving words which used to doodle me with every time I get angry, upset or sad .. these words captured my poor heart, sadly I believed you .. sure beside your adorable kisses and touches which was exploring every part of my weak body !  
  
I was so erratic compared by you the calm and cold man .. you were facing the problems by odd silence .. I don't deny that this thing was killing and amazing me at the same time .  
  
Every move from you was in silence .. even when you decided to leave me was in killing method .. you spent all last weeks expressing your love to me .. taking me from some enjoyment to another I admit it that with you , I became so conceited .. don't give any damn care about anything around me but you . Dear ! you was my way to happiness , but it's turned to be a hell way during our last moment together .  
  
After feeling little bit dizzy from a strong lovable tasty kiss .. you turned back .. spouting your words which still knocking my head . " it's over .. leave quietly "  
  
even my reaction on what you said you wanted it to be in quiet !? as I remember my reply wasn't suit your mood ..  
  
" why !? "  
  
I said it as If I wanted to stop this moment and deleted it from my whole life .. my voice was chilling and increased while crying over what you said next .  
  
" don't you understand ! I want you to leave because I don't love you any more ! "  
  
I wanted really to slap or hit him , but I don't own any strength To even move one step .. I pulled one chair and dropped my fragile body on . Time was passing and their was no comment from me or him .. just my deep breathing mixed with chocking sobs ..  
  
Finally I moved , packed my stuff and left in silence method the same as he likes .. weird ! am still obeying his orders ! Before leaving one last word was coming from my mouth .. my lips .. the lips which were busy with him in a lovely cheater moments . " Good bye .. Akira Sendo ! "  
  
He still calm and cold .. I didn't control my self that moment . I ran and hugged him so strongly .. as the strength of my soul which It's keep me loving him until this moment .. for the first time I loved his calmness and coldness cause he allowed me to hug him as much as I wish and want . That made me glad and upset at same time for I knew that this lovely and adorable embrace will be the last one between us.. It was different hug .. mixture of sorrow and happiness .. I opened my eyes .. staring at his narrow magical eyes and for sad they are still calm and cold . I closed my eyes as if I want to remove his vision . Our memories of love . And now our breaking-up !!  
  
From that day I didn't see that calm cold devil .. just few news from friends tells me he want to travel to USA to be professional in basketball .. I knew later that Rukawa is also their .. they called him golden star and he's happy with his new life .  
  
My imagination started to picture their encounter after long period of farness and soon it's remind me of their old buried love which maybe finally will see the illuminator .. why not !? Both of them are cold and calm .. maybe they'll be happy together .. ne !  
  
Any way I don't want to add new sadness to my life based on imagination ! no .. I'll be like you Akira .You started your new life and I'll do the same thing . I have great job . My faithful friends . And I think living alone is not that much bad .. at least it's taught the strength . So .. Farewell Akira Sendoh .. Farewell my wonderful past memories .. And .. Farewell for uncompleted love story ..  
  
End 


End file.
